valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:A Haunting Mystery/@comment-29349735-20160823084824/@comment-27254322-20160824184712
@Felyndiira I think there's another way to look at this. You keep speaking as if beginner mode is now completely irrelevant, but it really isn't... it's just that advanced got beefed up to give more points. That's it. You can still rank through beginner via brute force, without dropping this $10,000 to buy everything you need to forcibly jump into advanced, and here is where I make my case: There is no argument that point+ cards are much more effective in beginner mode, and your assessment that these cards are purchased mainly by new/inexperienced players who want to compete above their ranks is also very plausible. These players buy their cards, get wiped in advanced, then figure out that beginner mode is best to their advantage... and then they begin to grind. (We shouldn't assume they're lazy-bums here. They simply don't have the decks or the knowledge to farm advanced so, as they see it, the only chance in hell they're gonna get to that RR is via point boosters + grinding.) Now, what happens when MyNet subtly buffs the veteran players in advanced EH, thereby increasing the slopes these new players will have to climb? You immediately conclude that they'll get discouraged, protest and zip their wallets shut, but I don't think that's what happens in reality. Remember that they are new players, or at least new to ranking. Their perceptions aren't keen like those of us who's been around for a while. There's very little prior experience for them to draw any reference from, their judgement is vague, and they certainly don't know what's going on at the top (unless they're reading this right now). All they have is a tunnel vision on the point threshold they have to reach... and now this threshold is rising, but they either don't notice it, or they simply shrug it off. Let me make one of my own assumptions: people who already spend are much more likely to spend again, and so this is the group of players MyNet can most easily squeeze more money out of. They've just picked up the game and already they're buying cards left and right, and now that they've invested so much into their point-boosters, they need to get the worth out of it no matter the cost (the sunk-cost fallacy, if you will). When they see the ceiling racing away from them, their first reaction is to hop to the shop for more keys and swords, for this additional cost is tiny compared to what they've already doubled down. Sure, as things go they might later think back, get a sour taste and take their money elsewhere, but more clueless people like them will join for MyNet to take advantage of... Like you said, veteran players aren't likely to be consistently making these purchases, so they may have decided to instead source their revenue at the expense of the naive and the impulsive. Anyways, that's just my best guess at it. Sorry that my argument is kind of long and messy but I hope I do get something across.